dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Triceratops
|length = }} Triceratops is a species of herbivorous dinosaur which lived in the Earth's far future. History Several Triceratopses were captured in the Noah's Ark Plan and transported three million years into the future in order to avert a temporal anomaly which risked destroying mankind. The Triceratopses escaped containment in a disaster which cost the lives of all Noah's Ark personnel, and became wild. These dinosaurs spread across both sides of the lake, but initially kept their distance from the human settlements. However, due to their obsessively-defensive nature and photographic memory, the herd caused significant damage to Edward City in their search of vengeance against individual soldiers who had threatened them.Dino Crisis 2 (2000), file: "Triceratops". In a possibly-unrelated attack, several Triceratopes menaced the city outskirts some months later. One was killed on the haulage road from the port to the city, the soldiers having used special poison-tipped bullets to kill it.As revealed when examining the Triceratops carcass at "City Front/Haul Road". When Dylan and Regina made their way to the new military base near the city, they discovered that another Triceratops had run amok and killed all humans and Velociraptors in the area in anger over an infant Triceratops death. The two were chased into the jungle by jeep when the herd became aware of the two's presence. Biology As a quadruped dinosaur, Triceratops can grow up to 29 ft in length, with a large head armed with three horns and a massive frill, giving this dinosaur more than enough power to battle large predatory dinosaurs. An adult Triceratops can weigh up to 9 tons. The Triceratops will use its horns as a means of fending off any predators, as well as engaging with its challenger during mating season. Despite the Triceratops short and bulky legs, it can actually run pretty fast, as seen in Dino Crisis 2. Triceratops was a herbivore that lived in the Cretaceous Period around 70-65 million years ago, roughly at the same time as Tyrannosaurus. Gameplay ''Dino Crisis 2'' The Triceratops is featured in one of the games "On-rail" shooter parts, where Dylan and Regina have to escape a parental team of angry Triceratops that wrongfully thought that the two killed their young. They used a jeep with a mounted rifle on the back in order to fend the enraged parents off. Before this level, it used as a background dinosaur with a pair traveling through a field when you play as Regina. It is most possibly that this pair of Triceratops were heading towards Edward City. Dino Crisis 2: Extra Crisis The Triceratops, along with the Compsognathus, are secret playable dinosaurs that can only be unlocked by clearing the main game on Hard difficulty. In Extra Crisis, Triceratops boosts both speed and power, is also the only playable dinosaur that is a herbivore, and is the only playable dinosaur to have a plant in its inventory used for healing. In Dino Duel, the colors for player 2 are the same as the gray Triceratops that accompanies the other one in the on rail-shooting sequence of the game. ''Dino Stalker'' A gray Triceratops is also encountered, albeit briefly, in an abandoned city in Dino Stalker. This Triceratops doesn't directly attack the player, instead it knocks and throws barrels at them. No weapon is capable of injuring it, however, this is not necessary, as the grey Triceratops will soon cease charging when it tries to chase after the player's car through a burning part of the street. Gallery hqdefaultfqodw.jpg|Triceratops in Extra Crisis Gs3i.jpg|Triceratops in Dino Stalker Dino_Stalker_Triceratops.jpg Dino_Stalker_Triceratops 2.jpg Further notes * Triceratops is the only herbivorous dinosaur featured in the series. * Triceratops and Ankylosaurus were originally planned to appear in Dino Crisis but were cut out early on.DINO CRISIS OFFICIAL GUIDE BOOK, p.136.''Excerpt from ''DINO CRISIS OFFICIAL GUIDE BOOK, p.136'': "Q7. ゲーム中に出てくるもの以外にも、 登場する予定だった恐竜はいましたか？ A7. 企画の初期段階では、 登場予定の恐竜のリストのなかに、 トリケラトプスやアンキロサウルスの名前があがっていました。" Bibliography * Sources ;notes ;excerpts ;references es:Triceratops Category:Dino Stalker creatures Category:Dino Crisis 2 creatures